


Annoyance

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: Light gets a hard-on in his sleep and L takes it upon himself to remedy the matter. Handjob/sucking him off through pyjamas until Light wakes up.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=856954#t856954)

This situation was terribly annoying.

For once L really felt like sleeping. Really. But who could sleep when the man sleeping next to you was obviously having a very hot dream?

L tried to ignore it. He thought about cases he had solved years ago, remembering the tiniest details. He thought about the decimals of pi. When he finally felt sleepiness overtake him, Light mumbled something in his sleep, turned around, reached out – and pressed himself against L.

L felt himself blush a bit when he felt Light’s hard nipples press against his arm. Why on earth did this have to happen tonight? They had taken a shower, and because the room was hot, they had silently agreed to sleep without their shirts on.

“This. Is. It,” L said out loud.

He wriggled free from Light’s sleepy grip. Light turned around again. L looked at him for a moment and wondered what Light was dreaming about.

But what did it matter?

L got closer. Without hesitating he took a grip of the other man’s erection and started rubbing it. Light groaned in pleasure and his hips jerked.

Light was obviously enjoying this. He made soft sighs and moans as L moved his hand faster and faster. And, as it seemed he was finally going to come, he woke up.

The whole situation must have looked very confusing to him: he had just been dreaming about who knows what, woken up right before the climax just to realize that a part of the dream was in fact not a dream at all and that L was currently holding his penis.

“Ryuzaki,” Light said after a moment’s silence. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“This situation must seem slightly odd,” L said.

“Slightly…” Light mumbled.

“But I assure you,” L said as if Light hadn’t said anything at all, “that this is just to give a peaceful night to both of us.”

Light looked at L coldly.

“And how exactly is you giving me a hand job while I’m asleep making this a peaceful night to both of us?” he asked. “I think Misa was right; you really are a pervert.”

“You’re one to talk, having dreams like that.”

“Oh, so now you can already read my mind too! How pleasant. Maybe I can finally convince you of my innocence.”

“Don’t be silly,” L said with a perfectly serious face. “If I could read minds, I would have already solved this case.”

“Sometimes you make me doubt if you really are the real L,” Light sighed and looked down. “Would you let go of my private parts now, please?”

“No.”

Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said anything.

“Ryuzaki.”

“Yes.”

“Would you care to explain to me,” Light said, “why it is that you think you can just start touching me like this while I’m asleep?”

L looked at him totally innocent.

“It was irritating,” he then replied.

“I see,” Light said, though he didn’t look convinced at all. “Well, now I’m awake and can deal with it myself. So, get your hands off, please.”

L moved his hand ever so slightly. Light’s hips moved with the motion.

“You seem to enjoy this,” L said, “so I can as well help you further.”

He put his hand inside Light’s pants and let his fingers run from the tip to the base. Light looked at him furiously.

“Don’t you dare,” he said, rage in his voice.

L’s hand wandered along his shaft, sending little sparks of pleasure trough his body. He then removed Light’s pants. When L grasped his cock, he had to fight to suppress a moan trying to escape his throat.

“I’ll make you regret this,” Light snarled.

Then, to L’s surprise, he kicked and knocked L off balance. He then dived on top of L and took hold of his arms.

“Now I know Misa was right for sure,” Light said with a grin.

That’s when L noticed he was getting hard.

“This is interesting,” he said.

“What is interesting is your ability to annoy the hell out of me.”

Light looked at L with insane eyes.

“You want to help me come? Sure, I’ll let you do that. But with my rules.”

With that Light bowed his head and buried his teeth in the skin of L’s neck. L twisted as Light started biting, licking, sucking, doing all that simultaneously. Every time Light’s lips or teeth connected with L’s skin, it felt like a little spark was sent down to L’s pants.

“I’ll make you beg for it,” Light said.

“That’s what you think,” L whispered.

He grabbed Light’s head and pulled it down so that their lips were connected into a fiery kiss. Their tongues were immediately fighting for dominance. L let Light win for a moment, then pushed back with his tongue to make Light fight back even harder.

Light was not going to let L decide the pace nor the events that were going to take place. He sat on L’s legs, locking them with his thighs. L’s erection was pushing against his stomach. To gain better access to L’s mouth he moved a bit upwards, and their groins were pushing together.

L jerked his hips. Their erections brushed together. Light groaned into L’s mouth and loosened his grip slightly.

That’s when L acted. He rolled around and was now sitting on Light’s groin, holding the man’s arms. Light tried to wriggle free, but L was unbelievably strong.

L didn’t give Light any time to protest. His mouth was already clashing on Light’s, their fight for dominance continued. Light seemed to be getting sloppy, so L let go of his other arm and was now holding both of his arms with just one hand. With his other hand he reached for his own pants and started to pull them down.

As L was nearly done, Light surged up and almost knocked L on the nose with his head. Light pushed L down on his back and threw himself after him. L tried to push Light away, but Light wouldn’t move.

“Would you just get rid of those stupid pants already?” Light said.

L kicked the pants off, and, before Light had gotten his legs trapped again, he used them to pull Light closer. Their fully exposed erections brushed together. That was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through both of them.

“I will make you scream my name,” L said.

Light was just about to say something when L shoved a finger in his mouth. Light sucked on it and looked at L’s face that was now dominated by lustful eyes. Suddenly Light seemed to realize what he was doing. He pulled his head away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he almost shouted.

“I told you,” L said quietly. “I will make you scream my name.”

Without any further warnings L shoved a finger in Light’s ass. Light yelped in surprise. He tightened his grip of L’s shoulders.

“No,” he gasped out.

L was moving his finger in and out very slowly. Light’s muscles were tightening around it.

“Relax,” L said.

His voice was almost a whisper.

When L felt the muscles relaxing a bit, he added another finger.

“No,” Light said once again.

L started scissoring his fingers. Light moaned and buried his face against L’s shoulder.

“Why not?” L asked.

Light was breathing heavily. He was squeezing L’s shoulder with his other hand and the sheets with his other.

“I… I’ve never…”

L kissed his cheek, then his neck. He caressed Light’s side with his free hand.

“I mean,” Light said suddenly with a totally different tone, “I’m not going to let you decide.”

He lifted his head, but L pushed another finger in.

Since Light was practically paralyzed by the feeling of L’s fingers inside him, L could easily roll them around and was now on top once again.

L carefully made Light let go of him. While his other hand was still stretching Light, his other hand reached out to his nightstand and found a bottle of lube. Light looked at him as he started spreading the lube on his shaft.

“You little shit,” Light said but he had no real power in his voice. “You’ve been planning this all along, haven’t you?”

L looked at him.

“I can honestly say,” he said as he pulled his fingers out only to be replaced with his cock, “no. I did not plan this.”

Light felt the tip of L’s cock pressing against his entrance. He wanted to tell L to stop but for some reason he couldn’t form words anymore. L took hold of his shoulder and kissed his neck, soft, little teasing kisses all over the perfect skin. Light felt L shifting a bit, his cock moving through Light’s opening, into him.

All this time Light had had his arms ready to fight, to fly up and smash that stupid, pale face that wouldn’t stop looming around him. But now he wrapped his arms around L’s skinny torso. L was slowly moving forward, and the further he moved the stronger Light squeezed him. Light could feel tears forming in his eyes. He was sure the pain was going to tear him apart, that soon there would be no Light left, there would only be darkness and a little piece of pain that would go on carrying his name.

“Light-kun,” L said softly.

Light squeezed his eyes shut so tight he had never thought it was even possible. He could feel a tear running down his cheek and L kissing it away with tender lips.

As Light thought the pain was too much, that he could not take any more of it, L stopped.

“I’m all in,” L said.

His words were tingling Light’s ear, his finger gently caressing his hair, his other hand still holding his shoulder. Light was still holding L as close to himself as possible. He could have felt L’s hard nipples pressing against his chest if there was something else he could feel at the moment but L’s penis inside him.

“Do you want me to stop?” L asked.

Light wanted to say yes. He really wanted to.

But as he opened his mouth to reply, the word was lost somewhere on the way. He tried to say anything, anything at all to tell L that he didn’t like this and wanted to stop. He just seemed to have forgotten how to make any sounds at all.

L stayed still and waited for his answer. He had to say something.

All that escaped his mouth was a little sob.

L whispered soothing words into his ear, but he could not hear that. His heart was beating so loud he was sure the whole room echoed the sound. L’s hands were soft on his skin, on his hair, his lips pressed a kiss on his mouth. There was still a tear on his cheek but there were no new ones escaping.

When L felt Light’s muscles relaxing a bit and his squeeze loosened, he pulled out carefully and then pushed back in. Light immediately tightened his grip again, still keeping his eyes shut and a single tear screaming on his cheek.

L kissed the tear away but didn’t stop moving. First, he kept the pace slow, then moving a bit faster. Light seemed to be getting used to the feeling, even though he hadn’t loosened his grip on L.

Light wondered how gay couples could actually enjoy something like this. He was aching, it was painful, he wanted it to stop. But for some reason he didn’t tell L to stop. He let him move faster and faster, he heard skin slapping against skin, felt L’s fingers on his hips.

L grabbed Light’s cock into his other hand and started moving it rhythmically. Light moaned, but the pleasure didn’t take away the pain. L’s heavy breaths against his neck, his groans against his shoulder were turning him on, but none of it was enough to make him feel like this was a good way to have sex with someone.

Then, suddenly, he felt very different. His whole body shifted when he felt a wave of immense pleasure wash over him. As L pushed back inside, he felt it again.

L had finally found Light’s sweet spot and made sure he hit it every time he went in. Light started panting more heavily and moaned every time L hit the spot – not from pain but from pleasure.

“Light-kun,” L sighed. “Light-kun.”

He kept repeating this and Light couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a loud cry and that sent L over the edge too.

For a moment they just lay there, L still inside Light, Light’s arms still tightly wrapped around L, their sweaty chests battling for space as they both tried to calm down their breath.

When they finally let go of each other, they both felt extremely tired.

“I told you,” said L, “that this was to give a pleasant night to the both of us.”

“Yes, you did,” Light replied.

He was already half asleep, when he smiled to himself and thought:

Luckily, I have dreams like that quite often.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed reading this because I can't believe I wrote 1) spit as lube without questioning the effectivity and 2) the standard BL trope of rape being okay if it felt good in the end.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
